NXT Generation/The Chronicles of NXT Generation
This is JTH's new fanfic: The Chronicles of NXT Generation! Introduction This story is about a group of young heroes and heroines that were chosen by the Greater Deific Kings to protect Antiquus, Ictistopia, and Mobius, with the help of the Lesser Deific Kings. However, they wished to carry the burden as a team by protecting other planets, such as Electrochroma, Reathmos, et cetera! Therefore, not only they will venture in three planets but five or more! The NXT Generation will venture into many universes and help the other planets in need. They will experience the out-of-world fun even as risks and trials come and go. This fanfic hosts the four New Chosen Ones of Antiquus. This is the list of books about the NXT Generation's story: *Book 1: Harness the Power Within! *Book 2: Electrochromatic Adventure *Book 3: Tarrying in the Skunk Planet *Book 4: Tempesto's Assault *Book 5: Edge of Omnibusia Characters NXT Generation Members Chosen Ones Only JTH and SB100 can add the Chosen Ones. *Tempest the Hedgehog (♂; Hero) *Glacia the Hedgecat (♀; Heroine) *Reiki the Cat (♀; Heroine) *Vermilion the Hedgecat (♀; Heroine) *Ashley the Skunk (♀; Heroine) Other Members *Ruby the Skunk (♀; Heroine) *Amber the Skunk (♀; Heroine) *Citrine the Skunk (♀; Heroine) *Emerald the Skunk (♀; Heroine) *Turquoise the Skunk (♀; Heroine) *Sapphire the Skunk (♀; Heroine) *Amethyst the Skunk (♀; Heroine) *Eguardo the Pisoas (♂; Hero) Supporting Characters *Josh the Hedgehog (♂; Hero) *Yuki the Hedgecat (♀; Heroine) *Dameon the Echidna Halfling (♂; Hero) *Blaze the Hedgecat (♀; Heroine) *Cora the Mobian-Apocalian Hybrid (♀; ???) *Luna the Mobian-Apocalian Hybrid (♀; ???) *Jack the Hedgehog (♂; Hero) *Patricia the Skunk (♀; Heroine) *Dr. EggRey Jr. (♂; Villain) *Professor Trollus (♂; Villain) *Kate the Echidna (♀; heroine) *Ryou the Mink-Fox Hybrid (♂; antihero) Minor Characters You can add your characters here if they will make a cameo appearance or they will play a minor role. *Dr. EggRey Prime (♂; Villain) Rules General Rules #''No godmodding.'' #''No direct and indirect powerplaying. Not even a hint.'' #''No going off the plot.'' #''This roleplay is private. ''You are not allowed to join unless approved by JTH. #''Ask permission ''before adding characters to the NXT Gen Members Section. With the case of the Chosen Ones, only I and Spongebob100 can add them. #Keep it PG-13 and below. No obscene intimacy! #No extreme cliffhangers, without JTH's permission to do so. #No harassment of other's character. #''No auto-hitting.'' #No Baghdad bobbit attitude. #''No speedhacking.'' #No adding new characters when the fanfic is in the penultimate and ultimate episodes. #''Write in a novel way. (ex. "Onward!" said Josh, having determination.)'' #''When the fanfic is paused, DO NOT EDIT. Only the author can edit to clean the page.'' #Whenever I type, "Username's Turn", check the username. If it's not your username written, do not edit yet. This is to avoid leaving other users out. I, JTH, am excluded from this rule. #''OOC Threads must be posted in the Comments section. ''Don't want the fanfic dirty, don'tcha? I'm with you. Please note that there are certain points in the fanfic that the events are not properly sequenced, just like in the'' Prologue. The Prologue is as one and tells the backstories of each Chosen without a particular order. Grammar Rules Please do know that I'm a bit strict in terms of grammar, but I'm NOT a perfectionist, okay? Since it is a fanfiction. I will just clean grammatical errors here and I will not tell you of your errors with your grammar. It would be detrimental to your mental health if I criticize you. Remember clearly that this is a backstory fanfic, not an abstract roleplay. These kind of rules won't give you too much pressure. This is to minimize clean-up. Just follow the rules and you'll be fine. #I'll tell you two times. This is a backstory fanfic, not an abstract roleplay, 'kay? 'All verbs must be in past tense, past perfect tense, and past progressive tense. 'That's what a fanfic requires. #Do NOT write the ampersand symbol (&). Use the word "and" instead, because the ampersand symbol is only used in informal text. #Do not remove the extra spaces! ''It's done to make the fanfic clean and clear. BOOK 1: Harness the Power Within! 'Prologue: Conception of the Chosen Five' 'Section 1: Birth of the Ventilussian Ancient Trio' Section Characters: '''Josh the Hedgehog, Yuki the Hedgecat, Tempest the Hedgehog, Glacia the Hedgecat, Reiki the Cat '''October 5, 3238 One day, 7:00 AM in the Thunderous Tornado Castle of the Wind Continent, Ventilus, where wind always blows... Josh the Hedgehog, the Ventilus King, was with his wife, the Ventilus Queen, named Yuki the Hedgecat. She was rubbing her belly, as she felt her unborn baby kicking inside. "So, how's our baby now?", asked Josh. "The kicks are stronger, dear. It's healthy inside.", replied Yuki, feeling happiness about her child inside. "I'm glad to hear this!", said Josh, smiling. He placed his palm on Yuki's belly and examined the strength of the kicks. He wondered about something. "Hm? The kicks are fast. It seems that the interval is too short.", inferred Josh. "Then that means..." wondered Yuki. "There might be a chance that we will have 2 babies at once. Or twins, I think. Every second has two kicks.", observed Josh. "Yes!" Yuki became delightful. "Yep. Let's see when they could be born.", wondered Josh. "Of course, my dear.", replied Yuki, as she smiled, feeling that her baby or "babies" are alive and healthy inside. However, she felt pain from the kicking, so she can't help but feel it. She moaned a bit. Josh noticed this and said, "It's okay, my dear. Stronger kicks means more healthy inside.", said Josh as he gently rubbed her wife's belly and kissed it. "Thanks, dear." replied Yuki. She looked at her belly and felt happy about her baby. "I love you.", she said to her "babies" and she sang a soothing song to calm them inside of her. October 12, 3238 In the Nursery Hatch, Josh sat on a fluffy chair, waiting for his wife. Suddenly, the elevator's door cranked open, revealing a nurse walking towards him. She wore a pink blouse and a checkered below-knee dress. She bowed at Josh, saying, "It is ready, Your Majesty." "Thank you very much for helping. You can rest now.", said Josh. "Gratitudes to you, Your Majesty.", said the nurse as she bowed again and went back to her room. Josh went inside the second room of the Nursery Hatch. He saw his wife, Yuki, cuddling two small and adorable babies and smiled at her in overflowing joy. The first baby was wrapped around a soft blue blanket and the other one was wrapped around a soft pink blanket. He walked to his wife hurriedly, with tears flowing down from his eyes. "It's a boy and a girl!", he cried in joy. "Yes, dear. They're so adorable, aren't they? This baby boy is handsome and this baby girl is beautiful.", replied Yuki with a smile. "They're non-identical twins. What do you say?", she added. "I give great gratitudes to our Creator!", shouted Josh. "I do as well.", replied Yuki. "Now, what shall we name our two angelfaces?", said Yuki to Josh. "Let's see. Shall we name the baby boy Tempest the Hedgehog?", asked Josh. Tempest baby-giggled. "I think our baby boy likes his name.", replied Yuki, smiling at Tempest. "Yes. Tempest shall be the heir to my throne. He will be the next Ventilus King.", said Josh. "Okay then. Let us name our beautiful baby girl. How about... Glacia the Hedgecat.", said Yuki, smiling at the two adorable babies. Glacia baby-giggled as Yuki spoke her name. "I think she liked the name, too.", inferred Josh. "Glacia is a perfect name for our baby girl. She looks like me.", said Yuki. "Of course she is.", replied Josh. "Oh. Dear, can you cuddle Tempest for me?", requested Yuki. "Of course, why not?", replied Josh. Yuki handed Tempest to Josh and he cuddled him. Tempest opened his big baby blue eyes. "Aww, you have blue eyes. You're so adorable, my son.", complimented Josh to his baby boy. Glacia opened her big baby gold eyes, looking at her mother. "Aww... Dear, Glacia has baby gold eyes.", noticed Yuki. "Aww, both of them are so adorable.", complimented Josh again. "Yes.", Yuki agreed. She told her two babies, "Tempest and Glacia, welcome to the family." "Wait, you still have another baby?", wondered Josh, as he noticed Yuki still rubbing her belly. "Yes, but let's find out tomorrow.", answered Yuki with a smile. At night... Yuki felt her baby kick inside her. She rubbed her belly and sang a lullaby to calm the baby. "Is our baby active now?" asked Josh. Yuki replied, "Yes, dear, I felt her kicks." "Oh... Okay then, let's sleep. For tomorrow's another day for us." said Josh. "Okay." replied Yuki. They both sleep in their master bedroom. October 13, 3238 Josh sat on a fluffy chair inside the Nursery Hatch, waiting for his wife. "Who will be the next one?", he wondered. Suddenly, the elevator's door cranked open, revealing a nurse. "You may see the Queen now, Your Majesty.", said the nurse, bowing to the king. "Thank you very much. You can rest now.", replied Josh. "Gratitudes to you.", said the nurse, bowing before going to the elevator to her room. Josh went inside the second room of the hatch and saw Yuki cuddling a smaller and much more adorable baby girl cat. The baby was wrapped around a soft golden blanket. Josh hurriedly walked to his wife and smiled. "It's a girl!", he joyfully cried. "Yes dear, and she is beautiful, like my Glacia.", Yuki complimented her daughter. "So what should we name her?", asked Josh, excited to hear the baby girl cat's name. "I got it. How about... ... ...Reiki?", said Yuki. "Reiki? Do you mean 'Chill'?", asked Josh. "Yes. Chill.", Yuki replied. "Another icy name. I love it!", said Josh in satisfaction. Reiki baby-giggled. "And she loves it, too!", inferred Josh in excitement. "Of course. Reiki is a perfect name for our youngest baby girl.", said Yuki. Reiki opened her baby cyan eyes. "Aww, she has cyan eyes. She's really adorable.", said Josh. "Yes. Reiki the Cat, my dear, welcome to our family.", said Yuki in joy. 'Section 2: Birth of the Blackflame Vermilion (SB100, Darkest, and JTH only)' Section Characters: 'Jack the Hedgehog, Blaze the Hedgecat, Vermilion the Hedgecat ''In Jack's orange house in Seaside Hill... Blaze the Hedgecat is laying down on the couch in her and Jack's home on Mobius. She rubbed her belly and sang a lullaby hoping to calm the unborn baby inside of her. Jack entered the room. "Hello Blaze THC, my beautiful kitten. How's our baby doing today?", said Jack as he kissed Blaze THC's cheek and her belly. She giggled a little and said, "We're ok, the kicks are getting stronger, baby. Have a feel, my love.". Blaze put her husband's hand to her belly and he felt the baby kick. Jack then felt the baby's kicks getting stronger and then he smiled, saying, "Wow, you're right. Our baby is going to grow up big and strong." Blaze can't help but groan from the kick, being inside her means more pain on her. Jack rubbed her belly gently and said, "It's ok. I'm here for you.". As soon as Blaze relaxed her water breaks, she cringed, "Oh my, Jacky help me get to the hospital.". "I'm on it." Said Jack as he carried her wife bridal style, towards the hospital gently. In the hospital, Jack was seen waiting in the waiting room. A nurse sauntered towards Jack. She was a cat, wearing a pink blouse, a ribbon tied over her hair, a checkered cotton dress, white knee-length socks, and a pair of black shoes. "Good morning, Mr. Jack the Hedgehog. You can now see your wife, Mrs. Blaze the Hedgecat.", she told Jack in a polite manner. "Thank you.", said Jack as he entered inside the doctor's room to see her wife. Inside the room, Blaze was laying on bed holding a small being all wrapped up in cloth. She was happy to hold her newest child to the family. "She is so adorable, Jacky.", Blaze said as her husband entered. "She sure is." Replied Jack, not before adding "What do you think we should name her?" "I have always wanted to name one of our daughters Blackflame Vermillion, it is such a cute name and it sends a message," Blaze says cheerfully. The baby girl giggles upon liking the name "Vermilion". "Well, what do you know, our baby girl loves the new name. Vermilion, it is." said Jack with a smile on his face. Vermilion opens her eyes to see her new mommy and daddy and smiles happily upon seeing them. Blaze the Hedgecat smiles at her daughter and softly says, "Hi Vermillion, you're such a happy kitten aren't you?" '''SB100's Turn. Please proceed to the next line when typing. 'Section 3: Birth of the Rainbow Infant (JTH and SB100 only)' Section Characters: '''Avanche the Skunk (King of Chioni), Gaiana the Skunk (Queen of Chioni), Ashley the Skunk, Rey the Hedgedragon '''September 15, 3237 One day, in Chioni Regnum, where the royal family of Chioni resides... Avanche the Skunk, the King of Chioni, was sitting beside his wife, Gaiana the Skunk, who is the Queen of Chioni. She had a bun in the oven. She was rubbing her belly to sooth their child inside. However, she was very sick, so she had to lie in bed. Unfortunately in her situation, even the best doctors of Ictistopia cannot cure her sickness. Avanche was very worried about her. Gaiana opened her eyes slowly. "Avanche..." she whispered. Avanche replied, "Yes, my dear...?" She struggled to rise up for her to drink water, but she felt numb. "Dear, please do not exert yourself too much. You're still sick. You need to lie down. My servants will assist you with food and water." Avanche reacted. "As you... say so." Gaiana said. "Then... I have... a request... for you... to do. Would you get.... me a... Nova Fruit?" "As long it will relieve you from your affliction, I shall." Avanche chanted. "Please, hurry..." she cried to her husband. "I promise. I will return. For now, you wait, dear." Avanche told her softly. Avanche stood up from the queen's bed and sauntered towards the door. He waved his hand goodbye to her wife. Then he went out of the master bedroom and walked down the throne room through the stairs. In the castle halls... He went to the castle halls and called for his servants. They quickly accumulated at the midst of the hall. "Due to the absence of the Queen, I call out all of my soldiers to protect the kingdom while I am gone. I will venture forth to the Astralwoods to get a Nova Fruit to heal the Queen's sickness. The reason I am not sending soldiers to the woods is that only the kings may enter. This is my command: Protect the kingdom!" proclaimed Avanche. The soldiers shout in unison. "Yes, Your Majesty!" "All prepared, then. Commence defense positions." The soldiers did so. "Lead Chioni while I'm gone." he said. The advisor replied, "Yes sire. I'll do everything for Chioni to prosper!" "Good. I'm leaving now." Avanche replied. In the Astralwoods... Avanche was walking through the forest. Suddenly, a blinding light appeared before him! He covered his eyes in a flash. "What in the?!" startled was he. A tremor occurred in the area, rocking most of the trees. A beautiful seraph emerged from a sandstone pedestal. Avanche's eyes widened in surprise. "It is one of the daughters of our eldest Ancestress! Why, of all circumstances!" "Thou art Avanche, the current King of Chioni and Crya's direct descendant, correct?" asked the seraphic skunk. "Yes, it is I, our Dear Seraph. You are Lady Gaia, right?" replied Avanche. The seraphic skunk walked towards the king. "I am. I ask of you: what is it that troubleth thee?" "The Queen of Chioni is in dire need of a cure, for her condition is severe. A Nova Fruit would do perfectly. Please help my wife." he pleaded. "In your lifetime, thou walketh in the path of hardships and trials. Thou needeth not to suffer before thy timely respite. Due to thy life, an epitome of courage and perseverance, here is one of thy rewards on earth. Thy eternal reward awaiteth in the abode of our Creator." Gaia gradually disappeared in a glimmer of light. Avanche raised his head and was in great wonder when he saw the Nova Fruit before him. He took the fruit and spoke, "I thank thee from the abyss of my soul." Afterwards, he returned to his kingdom after singing praises unto the Creator. September 16, 3237 In the Chioni Regnum... Gaiana was seen eating the Nova Fruit, while Avanche was smiling in joy, sitting on the edge of his wife's bed. "My dear, thank you for bringing this to me." spoke Gaiana. Avanche chuckled. "You fully know that I love you forever. Our family is very important to me. I will do everything by the grace of our Creator for our family to survive and praise Xer." "You're right. I love you too." replied Gaiana. September 17, 3237 Avanche was sitting on the throne room, reading a scroll. One of his maids knelt down before him and said, "The Queen has conceived a daughter, sire. Her Majesty is calling for you." "I'll be there. Thank you, you may rest." said Avanche before rolling back the scroll. The maid went to the castle halls. Avanche hurriedly went to the master bedroom. When he opened the door, he saw his wife cuddling a baby girl skunk wrapped in white woollen cloth. He shed several tears of joy. He slowly ran to Gaiana, with his tears flying in the air. "Here I am, my daughter!" Avanche exclaimed. "Her beauty is incomparable, like yours." "Thank you, my love. Now then, have you thought about her name? I have one in mind." said Gaiana. "I'm sure the name you'll give her is also beautiful. Go ahead, dear, I'm not good at it." "No, just tell me what you think." "If you say so, I will comply. How about... hmm.. ... Ashley?" "Leah... Let's see... Aha! I could combine these names!" "Good plan. Ashleyleah... Got it. Ashelleya! What do you think?" "Nice, it's a perfect name for our baby girl." Ashelleya baby-giggled when she heard the name. "She likes it, dear!" said Gaiana. "Yeah, and look! How adorable..." exclaimed Avanche. He saw Ashelleya opening her sparkly, big phthalo-blue eyes to see her mother and father. She smiled happily upon seeing her parents. "Dear, this is amazing! She has golden hair that we do not have! And look, her tail as well!" noticed Gaiana while running her fingers on Ashelleya's hair. "It's a boon of the fruit, dear. When you ate the Nova Fruit yesterday, she was nourished as well." explained Avanche. "Yeah. Ashelleya the Skunk, or should we say, Ashley, mom and dad are very happy to have you in our family. Remember to praise our Creator when you can speak!" Gaiana said, while smiling at her. September 19, 3237 One night, Gaiana was asleep in bed beside an iron crib where Ashley was sleeping. Suddenly, an explosion occurred on the roof of the master chamber. Gaiana woke up, startled. The ceiling began to collapse. She tried to save her daughter, but the debris made it hard for her to do so. She grabbed her daughter from the crib. However, a large formation of debris was about to fall on her. Avanche came to the rescue! He formed an ice barrier around Gaiana to protect her and her baby. The debris crashed on the barrier, but neither it nor the two inside received a scratch. "Hurry now!" Avanche commanded. The couple escaped the chamber and ended up stranded outside the castle. They saw the soldiers fight a giant monster, serving under Darkness. However, it shrugged them off effortlessly. It spawned soldiers of Darkness from its mouth. "Avanche, are you also under attack? I hear that Vrochi, Ilios, and Ammos are also invaded by the forces of Darkness. I infer that Light has been defeated! Avanche, the whole planet is not safe! Darkness monsters are everywhere! Not if we fend off with war. It's our only weapon at this moment." said the king of Aeras to Avanche, through telepathy. "This monster attacked us without provocation. Dear, our daughter will be in grave trouble. Transport him through the dimensional beamshifter! If you don't do it, she will die!" said Avanche. "But she will get lost if I do!" replied Gaiana, afraid that Ashley might get lost. "Trust me, Gaiana! To Antiquus you transport her!" decided Avanche. He drew his Avalanche Blade, pointing at the soldiers. "Don't worry, your husband is a cryokinetic master and he can do this himself! Hurry dear, Ashley's life is at stake and it's in your hands! Tell her that daddy bids her goodbye." "O-okay!" Gaiana complied. She entered the castle and ran toward the beamshift room. She entered the room and placed Ashley inside a small space pod. Ashley, while the pod was being closed, cried very loudly. Golden tears swelled from her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, my cutie pie. I think this is where we walk opposite paths." said Gaiana before pressing the red button. "Mommy and daddy bids you goodbye--" A soldier of Darkness stabbed her back with its lance. The head went through her right chest. Gaiana gasped and began to hold her breath. She slowly turned her head, looking at the soldier. She weakly makes a fist, causing an earthen stalactite to stab the soldier. It disappeared into black dust. Gaiana removed the lance from her back and placed her left palm on her wound. A green aura engulfed the wound. It was healed partially, but Gaiana collapsed. Several minutes later, Avanche treated her, but she was yet weak to move. The pod zoomed off to Antiquus. It phased through the barrier. While it was descending towards Arctical Island, the pod opened, releasing Ashley in the process, still crying aloud. She was about to crash on the beach, but a male hedgedragon caught her safely. He was not pushed back by the force, though. "A baby girl skunk! How adorable!" said Rey the Hedgedragon. He looked at the cute baby girl skunk. Golden tears still flowed from her big baby phthalo-blue eyes. "She's a shooting star! But how did she get here...?" he wondered. Ashley stared at Rey, curious of who he is. She moved her head down to the right and blinked her eyes twice slowly as a sign of confusion. "No matter, I will take care of her as her new daddy. I will name her Shimmer the Baby Girl Skunk." said Rey as he entered his peaceful hut, cuddling Ashley (Shimmer). Rey brought her to the nursery room. He placed her gently along with her fellow baby girl skunks on a large bed. They giggled upon seeing Shimmer. "Shimmer, welcome to my family of baby girl skunks! Say hello to your big sisters!" said Rey in a sing-song voice. They kept on giggling. They even crawled up to Shimmer and tried to to reach her face. However, she started to cry aloud. The same golden tears gushed from her blue eyes. She placed her tiny hands on her tummy, complaining of hunger. "Shh shh shh..." hushed Rey while running his fingers along her hair. "Wait, I'll get you special baby milk!" Rey hurried to his room. He opened his babies' pink closet and grabbed baby bottles each filled with special baby milk. He went back and told them, "It's breakfast time!" The babies giggled in happiness upon seeing the bottles of special baby milk. Shimmer stared at a baby bottle that looked different from the others. Its pink lid was shaped like a graceful bow tie. Rey gently placed the bottles on a round glass table. He placed the baby girl skunks on their Nutritional Incubators and told them to lie down and they did. Rey cuddled Shimmer and placed her on a Nutritional Incubator. He grabbed the feeding bottles and put the nipple of each bottle into the mouths of the babies. He put the nipple of the special bottle into Shimmer's mouth. The babies happily drank the special baby milk by biting the bottles' nipples. They blushed in joy. Shimmer drank the milk and also blushed. She even baby-giggled after that. "Rawk! I'm glad that they're happy." said Rey. He put one bib on each baby and closed the ethereal covers of all Nutritional Incubators. He went to the dining room and ate his meal of bacon egg omelet and fried brown rice. Incubators are special nursery contraptions constructed by Josh the Hedgehog, as requested by Rey the Hedgedragon for his adoption hut. Most of them are found in the Nursery Hatch of the Thunderous Tornado Castle. It is made of an alloy of aluminum and zinc. It is magically powered by low-density tachyon energy by the use of Tachyon Magic. It contains a small white bed. It also has a wide arsenal of devices such as the oneiric bulb, feeding bottle slots, diagnostic scanner, medicinal tube, and many others. It also sports an ethereal cover that protects the baby from noise. There are also other variations of this incubator such as the Medicinal Incubator and the Intensive Care Incubator. Following the aforementioned scene, a montage was displayed about Rey bathing the babies in his bamboo bathroom. The babies were playing together on a long, small wooden tub. Rey grabbed a soft brush charged with baby soap and gently brushed their whole bodies. He splashed them with water from the tub, causing the babies to giggle. 'Chapter 1: The Childhood of the Chosen' To be added. Can be edited when Prologue Section 2 is finished. 'Chapter 2: Orphaned Past of the Septuplets' To be added. Can be edited when Chapter 1 is finished. 'Chapter 3: Maturity of NXT' To be added. Can be edited when Chapter 2 is finished. 'Chapter 4: ???' 'Chapter 5: ???' 'Chapter 6: ???' 'Chapter 7: ???' Category:Fanfictions